


Morning Light

by dhapin



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine challenged me to write a more "naughty" story.  Now such writing is really not my thing and so many fan fiction writers of such products frankly just appear to basically have their characters "go at it" like amphetamine fueled bunnies with little or no meaningful rational or story.  If I want erotic fiction, or porn stories, there are frankly better sites than most Fan Fiction stories (although some of the Emma/Jean stories I've bumped into have been intriguing from a story writing and character interaction perspective).  </p><p>Having said that, I have to say that I've found that the various works by the author alcimines to be both well written and very entertaining.  </p><p>This is a follow up to the 4am coffee story I wrote some time ago.  The story takes place a few days after the 4am coffee story.  </p><p>Why Illyana and Emma?  Well Emma has broken up with Scott and she's been mostly trapped in the new X-Base so I think she has her frustrations.  Why Illyana?  Well I mostly write Illyana stories.  Sexually I suspect Illyana is Bi with a tendency towards the female while Emma is also Bi with strong preference for the male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alcimines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcimines/gifts).



**Part 1: Mourning light**

 

 _"Mmmmm"_ Emma shifted amongst the silky sheets, the morning light gently coaxing her awake. Emma felt delightfully achy in all the right spots and utterly relaxed in all the others. Her morning frustrations of the last few months quite resolved. She hated waking in a cold and empty bed and this bed was neither.

 

Emma found her head lying on somebody's stomach, apparently she had end up using it as a pillow at one point while she slept slept. She shifted her head slightly upon the firm and yet so soft pillow and gave forth another satisfied _"Mmmm"_ , similar to a contented cat's purr. She lazily thought to herself, _"Scott's letting himself go a bit. Usually all I feel is his abs. This is nicer, softer, more..."._ Her eyes snapped open and found themselves staring at a belly button and a distinctly none male crotch _"feminine"._

 

Trimmed, not shaven, blond. And very very naked.

_"Oh shit"_ Emma thought as she fully recollected the nights activities. She carefully turned her head and body over and found herself staring up a torso that had breasts. Said torsos owner's head being framed by said breasts.

 

Illyana's head.

 

Who apparently was still asleep, and snoring (yes she snores). Her head tilted to the side on a pillow.

 

 _"She really can be a devil when she wants to"_ Emma thought as she remembered some of the things they had done to each other, the remembrances causing parts of Emma to clench up in remembered spasms of pleasure.

 

Emma slowly rolled back over so that she was lying down on the mattress (yes it was a very big bed), her head still supported by Illyana's belly, and staring at the ceiling (glad to see we didn't blow the roof off) while mumbling a brief statement of both disbelieve and awe.

 

_"Damn, the dial really does go way past 11"._

 

 

**Part 2: Precursor, or what came before mourning light**

 

Emma awoke from yet another frustrating dream. _"Damn I was almost there"_ she mumbled while opening one bleary eye to glance at the clock. 2:03am shined the red numbers with a glow that Emma just knew was both smug and happy. _"You just watch it Mr. Clock. I am an unhappy and frustrated woman, which might just make me a clock thrower if you piss me off enough"._ The clock rebutted this threat by cheerfully announcing 2:04am with the still so annoying red numbers.

 

Emma closed her eyes and willed herself back to sleep, after what had to be hours she again glanced at the clock. 2:07am was announced with the same annoying red glow.

 

 _"What the hell woke me up?"_ Emma wondered as she got out of bed and grabbed a robe. She did a quick mental scan with her damaged but recovering telepathy. " _Can't sense anything out of the norm, but now I'm wide awake"._ Emma walked over to her drink cabinet only to find that the Armagnac bottle was gone. _"Crap, forgot I gave it to Erik. Hmm, there's another one in the kitchen"._

Emma left her room, walked down the stairs, and went to the kitchen. _"I see Illyanas not up for once. I swear that girl almost never sleeps"._ Emma punched in the security code to unlock the door to the secure adult food pantry (Adult meaning instructors but mostly Emma).

 

 _"Ha, take that student swine. Leave the caviar and finer things to the ones who appreciate it"_ she chuckled to herself as she remembered catching Golden Balls actually mixing several cans of caviar and sour cream together as a nacho dip. _"And no raiding the liquor cabinet, this stuff costs more then you made in a month working at Sam's club"._ She had had words with Hijack about him commanding the pantry open. _"If there is a next time I'll adjust your mind so you can't get it up unless adult diapers are involved"._ (Yes the threat had worked).

 

She grabbed the Armagnac bottle and closed the pantry, then located an appropriate glass. She wandered out of the kitchen and decided to take a detour to the living room (the X-Base, or X-Bunker as Emma liked to describe it, had a very large living room). The lights were off, but the reflected kitchen glow provided sufficient light for Emma to locate a chair. Emma sat down and poured a generous dollop into her glass, and then put the bottle on the coffee table.

 

She relaxed back into the chair and sipped her drink. Well, tried to relax. She ended up quite startled and managed to spill half of her drink on herself as Illyana suddenly magic'd a light sphere into existence and inquired. _"Still walking the halls in frustration I see"._

_"Damn it Illyana! Don't do that. I hate it when you hide your mind like that"!_ Emma hissed as she put down her glass and wiped her hands to on her robe.

 

 _"Sorry"_ Illyana said with a laugh (no she was not sorry), _"Couldn't resist. Loved doing that to Bets back in Utopia. Gotta keep those ninjas on their toes, psychic or otherwise. Never could fool Wolverine or Laura though, they never over relied on just one sense_ ".  

 

Illyana was sitting on the other side of the living room. She was wearing a blood red silk robe and was barefooted. The robe had a yellow Tweety Bird on the left breast. Tweedy Bird was dressed in a dominatrix outfit and was slapping a riding crop in her hand. There was a word bubble over Tweety Bird that said (You've been a bad bad Puddy Tat). The back of the robe said Puddy Tat Patrol in gothic yellow silk letters (Emma never did see the back of the robe that night).

 

_"Where on earth did you get that robe? It's... oddly appropriate on you"._

_"San Francisco China town back when we were all at Utopia. I saw it in a shop window as I walked past and decided to get it"._

_"Not your usual attire"._

_"Naa. Just woke up a few minutes ago and threw something on. Decided to come down to the living room"._

_"Wait a second, how on earth do you still have your stuff from Utopia?"_

Illyana just raised one eye brow and smirked in reply.

 

_"Ahh of course, teleporter and sorceress. Convenient"._

That's what must have woken me up Emma surmised. Illyana must have made some noise. But why was Illyana shielding her mind so hard? This was not a late night ninja prank, although frankly the mindset of someone who likes to startle ninjas as a joke does take some getting used to. The fact that the ninjas all found her to be scary, and had kept complaining to Scott, should also be taken into consideration as well when evaluating Illyana.

 

 _"Bad dreams"?_ Emma inquired with actual concern.

 

_"Not as such. It was nice to not have a distasteful dream for once"._

_"Good. What kind of dream if I may ask"._

_"Um, nothing in particular"._ Illyana actually blushed a bit and Emma could swear she could actually hear Illyana's mental shields clamping down harder.

 

 _"Oh, one of those kind of dreams"_ Emma purred. Now she knew why Illyana had been shielding so hard. Time for a little payback for Illyana's remorseless and infantile mocking of Emma those few nights ago. _"Tsk tsk, Illyana. I guess I'm not the only frustrated one"._

Illyana scowled at Emma, but then she frowned and her expression changed to a more speculative and contemplative expression. _"No I suppose you're not"._

Emma missed Illyana's change of expression while she pressed home her attack. If she had to be frustrated then at least she could get in some primetime bitchyness. _"Tell me dear, does the dial really go past eleven like you said or was that just bragging"._

Illyana looked Emma in the eye _"Yes, way way past if I want it to"._

Emma chuckled as she took a sip of her remaining Armagnac. _"Words are not deeds my dear. Although I must say the statement sounds so... intriguing. You really must show me sometime"._ Emma chuckled to herself. At this point Jean, Ororo, Kitty, and a host of other X-Woman would all be scandalized, flustered and inevitably flee. Emma awaited Illyana's response with anticipation, confident that she would triumphant in this little contest of scandalous behavior (after all, she had always won before whenever she played).

Illyana's response was different than the rest and not per the script in Emma's mind.

 

_"Ok"._

 

Emma's smile of anticipated triumph faltered at Illyana's mater of fact statement.

 

Illyana stood up from the chair and started walking over to Emma. Emma put down her glass and hastily stood up, just as Illyana arrived and they now stood robe to robe. Height wise Illyana was just a few inches shorter than Emma. Illyana draped her arms over Emma's shoulders and crossed them behind her neck. She then bent Emma's head slightly down.

 

 _"Illyana what are you do...."_ Emma started to inquire in a bit of a panic, her statement silenced by Illyana.

 

 _"Hush"_ Illyana whispered as she softly kissed Emma on the lips. It was a light but long kiss, sweet and soft. Hinting at things to come.

 

After the kiss Illyana drew her head back and silently looked Emma in the eye.

 

Emma knew when it was time to fold. _"You win. I'll back off"_ she softly breathed. Convinced that Illyana was simply calling her bluff. Damn that was a good kiss.

 

Illyana just looked at Emma and then kissed her again with that incredible kiss while slowly untying the front of Emma's robe. Emma was naked beneath the robe.

 

After the interminable kiss finally ended Emma whispered " _We can't"._

 

Illyana ignored Emma and now untied her own robe as well, Emma was not surprised to find Illyana naked beneath it. Their breasts were now pressing against each other.

 

Illyana kissed her again.

 

Emma felt her arms go around Illyana's hips. After the third kiss Emma uttered another denial _"This will never work"._

 

Illyana whispered back as she began to suck and tease Emma's nipples, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Emma. _"No. It won't. But maybe for a night we can help each other get rid of a whole bunch of frustrations"._

Emma groaned. _"If you can't love the one you love"._

Illyana finished _"Love the one you're with"._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I got a little extra naughty. My my, what would some of my relatives think. Sex involving magic and telepathy creates such interesting implications.

**Part 3: Time for embraces**

After a few more minutes of sensual stroking and teasing Emma suggested that Illyana teleport the both of them to more appropriate local. The local being one of Emma's more remote safe houses.

 

The house was really a single room, plus bathroom with a really large bed. It was a remote cabin perched on the top of a mountain cliff. Accessible via road, helicopter (the roof was a helicopter pad) or, if you're Illyana, other methods.

 

No more talking.

 

Illyana pushed Emma onto the bed and quickly brought Emma to a sharp screeching orgasm via oral stimulation. Emma then pulled Illyana up upon her body, breast to breast and crotch to crotch. The two woman engaged in a slow sensuous sequence of kissing, fondling, and rubbing their bodies against each other in a prolonged bout of foreplay.

 

After the long build up Emma switched positions, now they were in the classic 69, Emma on top, and they proceeded to bring each other to several orgasms.

 

Emma could be quite the screamer at times, Illyana was more of a shudder and grimace kind of girl.

 

Emma took this as a challenge to attempt more vocal responses out of Illyana. With mutual consent Emma linked the pleasure centers of their brains together so as to partially experience the pleasures of the other; which of course really helps sexual partners know just what feels good for each other.

 

Illyana for her part performed some sexual magic that rather overcame any where the spirit might be willing but the flesh is weak issues. More helpful for guys then girls but let's just say that once the engine is running, it stays running.

After a long interlude of mutual oral involvement Emma retrieved some of her toys that were located in a concealed compartment (be prepared is not just a Boy Scout motto, Emma had such... equipment in all her safe houses). What kind of toys? Those kinds of toys. Vibrators, feathers, lotions oils, lubricants, a clitoris butterfly stimulator, and a double ended dildo of impressive proportions.

By this time Emma could tell Illyana was no novice in sensual pursuits, but she was no expert either. Were as Emma considered herself a master. Illyana said the dial went beyond 10, not that Emma really believed that. Emma was determined to see just how high Illyana's mountain really was.

 

A long time later.

 

Emma and Illyana were both impaled on either end of the two headed dildo. Emma was on top, pinning Illyana's hands over her head with her left hand while they both were thrusting into each other. Illyana had her legs crossed over Emma's back and ass clutching Emma into the V between Illyana's legs. Illyana had the butterfly on (currently turned to a low setting). Illyana was panting and screaming in pleasure, her orgasms happening faster and faster.

 

Now it was Emma who was grimacing as she continued to thrust, impaling them both, teeth clenched to keep in her own screams and hold off yet another orgasm. Illyana had already wailed her way through several truly impressive climaxes (ok those might qualify as an eleven or twelve). Emma however was searching for something bigger out of Illyana, the great white whale as it were, and she could feel that she had something on the end of her hook; other then just Illyana and herself that is. Whatever it was, it was big. She could sense Illyana was climbing to... something; something way past 10. Illyana began to beg, plead for Emma to stop. That it was too much.

 

_"Emma stop! (pant) I can't take it! (groan) It's too much! (scream) Please please stop! (shriek) I'm... I" **m.... I'm....** "! _

 

A while back the roles had been reversed. Emma had been pleading while wearing the butterfly and Illyana had showed no mercy as Emma convulsed through a series of epic monster orgasms while Illyana had been on top thrusting and impaling them both. Now Emma was returning the favor.

 

Emma ground the dildo against Illyana's G-spot and sensed that the whale, or whatever it was that she had hooked, rise up and envelop Illyana. Illyana was now almost hyperventilating with her wailing.

 

**_"I'm... I'm... I''M... I'M..."_ **

 

Emma grabbed the remote control for the butterfly, with her right hand, and switched it to high.

 

Illyana screeched, screamed, convulsed, and came like Vesuvius laying waste to Pompeii.

****

**_"C... O... M... I... N... G!.!   Stop! STOP! Please! Make IT STOP. I CAN'T STOP!"._ **

 

Emma herself screamed an intense _**"YES"!** _ as Illyana climaxed, awash in Illyana's monstrous orgasm due to their mental link. She flicked off the butterfly, but only found her thumb pressing her index finger. Emma opened bleary eyes to behold an empty right hand. Emma grimaced and cast a frantic quick look around the bed. Over towards the top of the bed beyond Illyana's head. She must of inadvertently flung it when Illyana's orgasm had crashed into her. Illyana was continuing to thrash beneath Emma as the orgasm went on and on.

 

Emma grasped for the remote only to have Illyana's hands break free and clutch around Emma's shoulders. Illyana rolled them over so now Illyana was on top franticly riding Emma.

 

**_"STOP! Don't STOP! Stop! AHHHHHH!"_ **

 

Emma franticly fumbled with her left hand trying to find the remove. The whale had Illyana and would not be denied; but it was hungry for more; Emma could feel her ability to block her orgasm slipping. Her hand knocked the remote and Emma could hear it hit the floor.

 

It was too much for Emma, she joined Illyana in screaming as her own personal orgasm monster consumed her and chewed her up. The whale (or wail if you want) had them both now.

 

But their mutual orgasm did not end, it just continued to expand. What Illyana experienced Emma mostly experienced. What Emma experienced Illyana mostly experienced. Illyana came causing Emma to come. Emma came causing Illyana to come harder. A sexual feedback loop was created.  No longer Vesuvius, now it was a super volcano, Yellowstone was blowing its stack and they were ground zero.

 

They both screamed a duet in ecstasy, panic, exhilaration, fear, astonishment, of continual orgasm. Emma found that it wasn't a mountain at all. It was a Saturn 5 rocket and they were on a moon shot with Huston a go for launch.

 

Deities were invoked (one of which actual showed up and started taking notes, damn this was hot). Names were called out, those present and those wished for. Both begged the other for it to stop, to not stop. For it to end, for it to never end. Everything went white and it lasted a long time.

 

May West had an appropriate quote. Too much of a good thing can be wonderful. It was.

 

Emma passed out first, somewhere around Mar's orbit to continue with the rocket ship analogy. Illyana had higher thresholds, that demon physiology thing, she passed out around the asteroid belt, or maybe it was Jupiter.

**Part 4: The mourning light of reason**

Emma had only one real word for the climax of the night's activity. _"Wow"._

 

Mixing telepathic interfaces with sexual magic and demonic pleasure thresholds had resulted in... well wow. There's multiple orgasms, there's multi-orgasmic, and then there was... Wow. That could get addicting really fast.

 

Shame that Emma preferred men; but this had been really good. Emma definitely no longer felt any hint of... frustration.

 

Illyana gave a snort and stopped snoring. Emma glanced up at Illyana's face. Illyana cracked open one eye and gazed down between her breasts to look at Emma. Illyana muttered one word.

 

_"Wow"._

 

_"Wow back"._

Illyana smiled and started chuckling, which bounced Emma's head up and down on Illyana's tummy, while saying _"Any itches or frustrations I may have had have definitively been scratched. Emma I've got to ask, is it always like that with you"?_

Emma answered after some thought. _"No, not really. I was going to ask the same question of you"._

Illyana continued to chuckle. _"No. I think I'd remember. Although I'm going to have to readjust what I consider a 10 from now on"._

Emma sat up after Illyana stopped chuckling. _"Now what"?_

_"Now we go back to being X-Men I guess. I believe you really really want to be with Scott and I..."._

_"You would prefer to be with the person's name you were screaming a few times. Just as I was screaming Scott's name at one point"._

_"Yea"._

Emma smiled back. _"I guess we do just that"._

Damn, she couldn't help thinking about the potential of what had just happened. If two was that much fun, what would a threesome with her be like?

 

 _"Emma"?_ Illyana asked with a coy look.

 

_"Yea"?_

_"If you are still in need of frustration relief in a few weeks I suppose I could find the time to assist. Although I think if we do this again we might want to turn the dial down just a little, or frankly a whole heck of a lot. I think you broke it off at one point"._

_"Yea, was fun though"._

_"Yea"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add an epilogue. Guess I don't really like Scott much.

Part 5: Epilogue part 1

Illyana and Emma were having breakfast in Emma's safe house (understandably they were famished). 

Illyana had showered first, Emma had thought of joining her, but was really still too tired. She had burst into a fit of giggles, quite unlike her normal persona, upon seeing the back of Illyana's robe, when Illyana had emerged from her shower. 

"Puddy Tat Patrol Guess I was the Puddy last night. Damn I 'm never going be able to see Tweety bird again without laughing. You area bad bad woman Illyana".

Then it had been Emma's turn to shower. When she emerged she found that Illyana had apparently acquired breakfast from the New Orleans cafe that they took takeout from every Saturday. 

A white cloth covered table was now present with hot cakes, eggs, French toast, waffles, fruit, bacon, potatoes, toast, butter, jams, maple syrup, coffee, tee, juices, and a giant craft of icy cucumber water.

Emma tended to be a light eater (have to watch the figure darling) but today she chowed down, as did Illyana. As they ate Illyana engaged in some small talk.

"Emma, it just occurred to me. How on earth do you telepaths avoid broadcasting such dalliances to everybody in the general area"?

"Shielding. Strong shielding. Although there tends to be leakage. There were so many telepaths at Utopia I always suspected that it was making everybody a bit extra... well active if you know what I mean". 

"Good thing that we're so remote here".

"Yep, no risk of inappropriate thought leakage due to distance. It would take one hell of an orgasm to... Umm". Emma fell silent. One hell of an orgasm. Just like the last one last night. Orgasms like that could shake all kinds of things loose in a telepath's mind.

Emma did a quick mental scan. Shit. Her degraded link with Scott was partially open; she quickly walled up the mental link.

Illyana looked at Emma with a frown. "Please don't tell me we just stared in our own telepathic porno. I would regret having to... kill or erase the memories of everybody who viewed it". 

"As would I. No no, we're good. At worst Scott may have had a naughtily dream. Nothing tangible or visible, just your usual male wet dream of vague feelings". 

"Really"?

"I'm certain of it. Pass the French toast please". 

 

Part 5: Epilogue part 2

Scott returned from his morning shower to survey his bedroom. Or to be more precise the state of his twin size bed. 

"Shit. What the hell was that last night? Must have been some kind of Phoenix force flashback or something".

The bed was... well wet. Very wet. Sticky wet. Like a gallon of water wet but that's not water.

"That should not have been physically possible, not even for Logan. Shit my balls hurt. How the hell do I explain replacing the mattress"? 

In the end Scott used his eye beams to fry the mattress. 

"I'll explain it as a misfire if somebody asks". (Author: Ah oh so true in so many ways).


End file.
